


Shiawase iro no hana

by ninakochan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakochan/pseuds/ninakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizard Changmin get needy and demanding but Yunho isn't getting any of it. Changmin is sick and he should rest. That's what's he's telling himself even though it's hard to resist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiawase iro no hana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while ^^! Finally my exams are over and i can share some fics. Anyway, thanks for those who left really sweet and nice comments on my last work! Since i didn't have any idea about what title i should use for this story, i used the name of one of my favorite tohoshinki 's songs : "shiawase iro no hana" which means "flowers of hapiness", since there are a lot of fluff, i though that title would suit it. Hope you enjoy this short OS~

"Stop that. I told you to stop!" Yunho interrupted them and flames suddenly protected Changmin's lean body. Changmin smiled softly at him before collapsing, too worn out or maybe too glad to see Yunho that his legs finally gave up. The other wizards backed away —all of them were girls— staring at Yunho in fear, but Yunho didn't even spare them a glance and reached down to see if Changmin was alright. He was too pale and Yunho understood immediately why Changmin was in such a state.

"You fucking used black magic to absorb his power?! " He shouted and balls of flames started appearing around him.

One girl who was looking at Changmin, eyes worried and guilty, then said, her voice shaking: "O-oppa, w-we just wanted to scare him a little... He's so arrogant and cold! When I confessed to him, he laughed and told me to improve my magic instead of thinking about unnecessary things! My feelings for him were unnecessary!"She stopped talking when the flames around Yunho grew bigger, her words seemed to piss him off even more. But another girl then added:"Yeah, me too! He said I should look at a mirror before talking with him!" All the other girls nodded their head as if what they did was understable.

"You broke the rule and hurt one of the top students, and you think you will get away with excuses based on one sided feelings?" He asked slowly, not letting go of Changmin.

"B-but, " One of the girls started saying, stuttering nervously. She was suddenly interrupted by spirals of flames which started dancing around her and the other wizards, burning their skin lightly. "Shut up and get out of here before I hurt you. Girls or not, I won't be nice". The wizards let out small cries of pain and hurried away, but they still heard Yunho's last words:"I'll tell the chairman about what you did".

Yunho then looked down and caressed Changmin's cheek lightly: "I'm sorry I was late".

~~~

The next day, everyone was whispering about the water wizard incident, and how their nice sempaiYunho had become scary when he saw that Changmin was hurt. The girls were convoked by the chairman and were banned from school for two months.

"So tired... Hyung, please stop moving." Changmin yawned while snuggling closer in Yunho's lap. His curly dark bangs framed his face softly and tickled his eyes, which he found rather annoying, but he was too lazy to brush them off.

"If you're tired, go to the infirmary" Yunho replied and did some service by pulling his bangs away before slowly massaging his scalp. It feels so good that he practically drifted off to sleep if it wasn't for Yunho next words. "Did you hear me?"

"Weren't you the one who told me I could ask you whatever I want because you feel guilty for yesterday?" He said with a sheepish smile. Yunho frowned at the younger's cocky attitude, and wanted to smack his head, but refrained himself, remembering the younger's weak state. He pinched his cheek instead. "Do you know how worried I was?"He asked quietly, but Changmin's still caught the tone of his voice and looked up to stare at his Hyung's face. Yunho's eyes were shining with genuine worry.

Changmin held in the hands that pinched his cheek and brought them to his lips, closing his eyes and kissing the inside softly.

"Sorry" He muttered against them, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Yunho's face leaning closer. Changmin reached for the other's neck, tugging him down in a sweet kiss that -he wished- conveyed his feelings. He was glad that Yunho came to his rescue even though it would have been better if he had resolved the issue by himself. He tugged harder at Yunho's hair, pulling him impossibly closer for a deeper kiss, but his Hyung pulled back suddenly and Changmin's frowned, wanting to close the gap between their lips again.

"Ouch... you nearly sprained my neck" Yunho said while rubbing his sore neck, the previous position was probably uncomfortable for him. Changmin sat up quickly and shoved Yunho on the grass, straddling him. Breathing hard while looking down at him, Changmin smiled brightly and said: "And now? Does your neck still hurt?"

Yunho stared at him quietly, then raised his hand and brushed Changmin's bangs away to feel his forehead. "You're feverish and you're breathing had quickened which means you should lie down and take some rest".

Changmin leaned into the touch and replied: " _You_ should make me lie down." Changmin's eyes sparkled with lust, but Yunho ignored it and made him lay his weight fully on top of him with a swift tug on the back of his neck.

"You're sick. I don't know how you even manage to speak to how much black magic your body had absorbed."

"You're a mood killer." The younger muttered in reply, burying his face in his neck. "And I'm Shim Changmin. Black magic won't kill me." He added after a while.

Yunho laughed, a deep familiar laugh that made his whole body shake. Changmin raised his head to stare at him and pouted "If you keep looking so innocent, I'll attack you."

Yunho gave him a fond smile before raising his hand and caressing lightly the inside of Changmin's thigh. The latter gasped, then blushed. Yunho was observing him, amused, then brought his mouth closer to Changmin's ear: "Do you still want to attack me? Because it looks like _you_ are the one who wants to be attacked."

Changmin held back a shiver before looking at Yunho with a frown. " Are you doing this on purpose because of what I said to the girls? I didn't have a choice!"

Yunho listened to his words silently, eyes now serious. He sighted and said: "Changminnie you can't expect girls to take it lightly if you mock their faces. It's disrespectful and mean."

Changmin flinched at Yunho's words and replied quickly: "I only said that so they can leave me alone! I keep telling them I'm not interested, but they are always following me around."

Yunho stared at Changmin, knowing the latter was being honest and that he didn't mean truly the words he said. "Alright, alright... don't make that face. I understand." Yunho said with a warm smile and ruffled the younger's hair.

Changmin stayed silent, letting Yunho pet his head before looking away and saying: "Hyung... hug me"

Yunho looked confused for a moment, then noticed Changmin's ears, half hidden by slightly curly dark bangs and smiled.

They were bright red.

Changmin could be so cute sometimes, Yunho thought to himself.

"Alright."

Yunho embraced him, surrounding Changmin's upper body with his arms and bringing him closer. Changmin body relaxed in his hold and he laid his face on his Hyung's chest while grasping the older's shirt tightly in his hands.

"I want... you to kiss me too." He added after a few minutes.

Yunho chuckled at his rather endearing behavior and asked: "Aren't you demanding today?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Changmin muttered against his shirt. His ears and the back of his neck were still bright red.

"Then lift your head" Yunho ordered with a smile, a shy Changmin was too adorable to handle. The younger raised his head slowly and glared at him, but his glare didn't match well with his ruffled head and flushed face.

Yunho closed the gap between them and kissed him. On the forehead.

"Yeah! That's my forehead you kissed Hyung!" The younger said impatiently, still glaring.

"But you liked it." Yunho replied calmly.

"I did not!"

Yunho stared at Changmin, holding back a laugh. He loved rolling him up and seeing him all flustered. "But you closed your eyes. That's mean you liked it" Yunho replied again patiently.

Big bubbles of water appeared around Changmin's head and the younger smirked. "Do you want to drown?" Yunho smiled brightly and answered: " If it's in your love, I would do it gladly." The younger made a face at his reply: "Oh no hyung, don't start being all cheesy."

Yunho keeps his sunshine smile and reached for Changmin's arm suddenly, bringing him closer for a kiss. Changmin's closed his eyes right away and let Yunho lead the kiss. The bubbles of water, which were still floating in the air suddenly burst and both of them find themselves fully drenched. "What the hell!" Changmin shouted angrily, lips hovering over Yunho's.

"I told you that you needed rest. Even a kiss make you lose control over your powers, don't underestimate black magic effects on your body."

Changmin pouted at his words, and he looked just like a drenched puppy, all wide pleading eyes and cute pout.

Yunho raised himself up while pushing Changmin away gently. Changmin looked a little alarmed, probably thinking Yunho was going back to school and leaving him. But he let out a surprised yelp when two strong arms lifted him up in a bridal style. "H-Hyung, what are you doing?! Put me down!" He said while grasping Yunho's shirt, scared of falling down.

"I'm taking you back to the dorms. You're going to warm up, then sleep."

Changmin frowned. "And do you need to carry me there in this embarrassing way? I can walk!"

"Nobody will see us. And stop making a fuss or you will return to the dorms alone." Yunho said, eyes serious. When he gazed at Changmin, the younger had gone all quiet and was looking away silently. Yunho smiled at him, then resumed his walking.

"You're going to sleep with me right? I don't feel like lying in bed alone." The younger muttered softly. "I don't know." Yunho joked back, waiting for Changmin's reply.

"Yah, I don't care if you have other things to do. You're staying with me or I'll make a tsunami drown the whole school if you go back there." The younger said, staring at Yunho intently and surrounding the older's neck with his arm in a tight grip.

"Alright Changmin-ah" Yunho answered while laughing. His gaze was so full of fondness and love that Changmin couldn't keep a sweet smile from spreading his lips, his eyes going mismatched from happiness.

Later, when they were getting closer to the dorms, both of them smiling happily, Changmin brushed his lips against Yunho's ear and whispered: "You still owe me a kiss, Hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments are always loved ^-^!


End file.
